Are we compatible now?
by Waterwitch222
Summary: A one shot explanation for what happened to Zane after his final moments against the Golden Master.


I could feel my body falling as my heart began to fail. Every part of my body felt like it was burning up, yet freezing over at the same time. I could hear the screams of the Overlord as he too began to burn, but he wasn't important. What was important was the people I call family below.

'I'm sorry my family...I'll miss you.' I thought, as my heart began to slow to a stop.

I could hardly feel my body anymore as I came crashing down toward the blizzard I've created below. I was dying. Yet, it didn't feel like dying. I knew that many die, but nobody could ever record what it felt like. I felt like I was walking on air, even though I was crashing down. It was painful at first, but the thoughts of the loved ones I've saved sedated it somewhat. My memory went on fast forward as images of everything my database could hold flooded my vision. With the comfort of those images, and the cold of the wind around me that I've grown to dearly cherish, I smiled.

I knew I was going. I knew I couldn't come back, but with all I've done. All I've faced. All I've sacrificed. And all I've protected and grown to love with everything I've got...I wouldn't want to die any other way.

'Goodbye Ninjago...goodbye...'

I gasped as a new sensation filled my body. I began to breathe heavily, my heart returning, but beating faster than it ever did before. I struggled to open my eyes, but the adrenaline I felt seemed to glue them shut.

'What's going on? Where am I going?' I thought to myself in panic, groaning as I felt my body slowly being ripped apart.

This wasn't what I thought would happen when I died.

I tried to feel for my limbs, but I couldn't even feel my own breaths anymore. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know what was happening to me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to escape this. And for once...my family wasn't there to help me.

With all the fear building up inside me, I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I just couldn't stop as stabbing pain hit my body. I could feel tears streaming down my face as my voice grew hoarse, but I refused to stop. I needed to remind myself I was still there. That I wasn't dead.

My screaming came to a stop once i felt a weight under me. Was that...ground?

I silently prayed thanks to whatever force had saved me and slowly opened my eyes, not at all prepared for what was outside my vision. I gasped as I saw bright blues and unidentified characters floating around me, as if covering me from the world outside. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I didn't know what was happening, but it felt like...I'd been there before.

Realization struck as memories flooded back regarding the Overlord's first attempt of conquest of Ninjago.

"Th-the Digiverse?" I questioned out loud, my voice sounding raspy to my ears.

"But, that's impossible! How did I end up here?" I asked out loud, bracing myself for a possible answer.

No answer came. The crackly sound of code passing bye was the only sound I heard.

I struggled to get to my feet, but it was as if they'd disappeared. I looked down and gave a full throated scream. They HAD disappeared...in a way! I began to hyperventilate as I saw more of my body. All of my original features had twisted into something new. The bottom half of my body was replaced by a blue glow, code weaving through it like thread. Although they took the original shape of my legs, I found it impossible to even FEEL them, much less use them. I looked at my arms and torso and saw them in the same state as my legs. What had happened to me?!

I looked down toward the ground and found my answer. The reflective surface of the blue light around me showed me glowing blue and having code weaving all through my body. My face glowed blue, but still looked the same as when I...died.

I looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do, but either my database had been destroyed in my fall...or I didn't have one anymore. I began to feel tear-like energy run down my face as I began to cry once more. Not only was I alone, far away from my family...there was no way to get back to them. If they thought I was dead...then there's no way they'd bother rebooting the system to go to the Digiverse again. I was alone.

I began to whimper as the tears began to flow more freely, the energy I now call hands covering my face, failing to block the results of my emotions. I was alone... I was alone... I was alone... I was alone...

"So...what happens after this?"

My eyes widened as I heard a voice. A voice so familiar that it dried my tears instantly.

"N-Nya?" I asked, my ears hoping to hear a reply.

"...And I don't care...today's about Zane!"

"Jay?" I asked again, my ears searching for any sound at all.

I felt my body shift weight as I began to stand up, strength returning to me in an instance.

" Wherever you are Zane...you'll always be one of us..."

"Kai!" I yelled, joy flooding my mind.

I could hear them! Wherever they were, I could hear them! I felt strength return to my new limbs completely as I began to run. I didn't know where...but I felt I needed to be somewhere...somewhere important.

I whooped for joy as my destination came into view. The Digiverse version of Borg Industries. My limbs seemed to be on autopilot as I rushed through the doors and up the building, scaling walls and stairs like they never had before.

I smiled limply as I opened the doors to the top floor, the blue light and code surrounding me not affecting my memory of what it looked like. I looked around with a grin as memories flooded back, specifically of Pixel...

"Pixel. I-I never said goodbye to her." I said out loud, my heart (or energy acting as my heart) began to ache at the thought of her.

What would she be doing right now? Probably mourning for my...passing.

"Of all the people I knew...you were the most vital to me." I said out loud, not expecting an answer.

I slowly walked toward a window in the corner, my hand touching the glass lightly.

"You and I...we were compatible. If only we were compatible now..." I said, tears threatening to escape once more.

"Zane..."

My eyes widened as I gasped, backing away from the window slightly as I did. Was that...It had to be!

"Why did you do it?..."

'What else was I to do?' I thought, my ears straining to hear more.

"I miss you so much..."

"I miss you too Pixel." I answered.

"For what it's worth...we WERE compatible after all..."

I suddenly gasped as something struck my chest. It felt strange. It didn't feel like pain. It was more like...depression? I was feeling Pixel's emotions!

"But, that's impossible! How could I?..."

I realized the answer as soon as those words escaped my mouth.

"...she has half my heart...we're still connected even now." I said out loud, my grin slowly returning.

"And if I can feel her emotions...does that mean I could..."

My body got to work before I could finish my sentence. It began to type on computers and push buttons as my new heart began to test how deep my connection to Pixel was. I began to stiffen as it showed me what I could do.

"She connects me...to there? I can...communicate?" I asked aloud, already knowing the answer.

I immediately began to type even faster, many memories coming to be my guide.

I remembered how the Overlord had been able to find a connection to Ninjago because of the technology in the building built over the spot where he was defeated the first time. If I could connect myself with Pixel more efficiently, I could copy what the Overlord did. I could communicate with them from where I stood, using Pixel's relationship with the technology in the building!

As soon as my plan finished manifesting into my head, I was ready. In front of me was a chair similar to what was created to allow me access to the Digiverse the first time. I seated myself down and brought the head piece down, sending a slight shock to my brain as it did. With a deep sigh and a hope for success, I plugged a wire into my chest...gasping as vision of the alternate room I was in came into view.

I could see Pixel leaning against the same window I was standing near, her eyes closed in depression. i had to get her attention. I began to grit my teeth as I transferred a fond memory into the connection stream. The memory of when we first met.

"You are Zane. A droid like me."

I smiled as Pixel got up from her spot, turning around the room in confusion. I squeezed my eyes shut as I concentrated more memories into the stream.

"What does Zane stand for?"

"I stand for peace, freedom, and courage."

I smiled as Pixel walked about the room. It was working!

"Your hard drive is outdated and your processor is slow and incompatible...why are you so different?"

"We're all different. But I don't feel so different around you."

Pixel looked around in shock.

"Zane? Is that you?" she asked in shock.

'Yes, it's me.' I answered in my head, as more memories got transferred.

"You are vital to me."

"You are vital to me."

I sighed in exhaustion from all the energy I was using, but I refused to give in. I had to get to her! With clenched fists, I began to take control of the building claws on the bottom floor, knowing she would see them on the cameras. As I did, I sent two more memories to her. Two memories I knew she'd understand.

"I shall see you again."

"I'm...just...ZANE!"

I watched with joy as she got it, her hands going to her mouth in shock. She then got off the ground and ran out the door, heading to the bottom floor. As she opened the door, I smiled as she stepped onto the conveyor belt, smiling as she looked at the claws moving under my will. With a deep breath, I began transferring as much energy as I could through my body, practically manifesting my being into the stream. Satisfied with my work, I spoke. I spoke words I've wanted to ask for a long time. Words only she could answer.

"Are we...compatible now?"


End file.
